Cybra (Natalie Brooks)
"Even if there are people like you who deserve it above most, I never kill and I never will." '- Natalie Brooks' History Cybra is the most well-known and influential protector of the solar system. After numerous unprecedented feats, She has been heralded as the Sol Queen by the Unity of the Sol Sectors (U.S.S.). Natalie was also a former member of the 2018 Global Wardens to prevent the earth's destruction in the past (Which created a new universe). Declining the offer of becoming the Overseer of U.S.S. (The highest ranking official), she is currently a unity pioneer and the captain of her squad. Origins Natalie Brooks was born in the Venus Ark to Garon Synder and Elliot Synder, the older sister to Derrick Synder. Barely at 1 year of age, she was sent away by her mother to the Mars Ark for protection from her father. The former sergeant of the Space Corps, Travis Fold, decided to adopt the orphan and officially give her the name, Natalie Fold Brooks, which was inspired by his deceased wife. As a young child, Natalie idolized Travis and so she started to imitate his mechanical works. After doing so, Travis realized that Natalie was a born prodigy at mechanical engineering. Confident of her potential, Travis decides to teach everything he knows about mechanics but it did not stop her from wanting to learn more. Travis brought Natalie to the Ark University at Age 12, greatly expanding her knowledge in computer science, electrical engineering, civil engineering, chemical engineering, telecommunications, aeronautical engineering and chemical engineering. Although it was difficult, Natalie managed to make a friend of Mason Axel, a classmate in her electrical engineering class. After reaching 17 years old, she finally graduated college and was recognized by Samuel Willops, a scientist who lives in the 2nd level of the Ark. She receives elevator clearance from the U.S.S. however, she initially becomes reluctant to the offer. After Travis' convinced Natalie, she takes the chance to meet Willops. While the elevator was ascending, spontaneous explosions occurred from below. After helplessly watching, the elevator finally reached the top with Willops waiting. He tells Natalie all that she needs to know; From her coming to the Ark, her father's decision to leave the military to take care of her, to the Serenity's uprising. Unwillingly, She has been placed in an escape pod on course to Mars. While on the trajectory to the nearby planet, she turns and sees dozens of smaller ships zoning the massive ark. Serenger's Assault Natalie's escape pod, along with 23 other escapees were on course to the base colony of Mars. Suddenly, 20 of the pods were annihilated by the pursuing Serenity Forces. Natalie's pod steered off course when directly hit by a nearby explosion. With the assumption of her death, the enemy stopped their chase and returned back. Natalie crash landed far away from the settlement, about 145 miles. Using her keen instincts and pure knowledge, she managed to survive the harsh environment for 3 weeks. After arriving, she received immediate medical attention and was put in a coma for 8 days. Natalie overhears a discussion between Willops and Benjamin Theo, the current leader of the colony, about the collapsing state of the Unity. Ignoring the consequences, Natalie builds a new suit suit (Mark I Cybra Suit) to prepare for combat and steals a ship to return back to the Mars Ark in hopes to find Travis. The Serenity detected Natalie's ship and engages with overwhelming numbers. Prior to her ship's annihilation, Natalie manage to escape and latch onto the surface of the ark. Dispatched units arrived on the surface and attacks Natalie. Using her suit's abilities, she managed to avoid the enemy's attack and infiltrate the Ark without any injuries. After the infiltration, she wears a trench coat for disguise and blends in with the society. After getting discovered, she received multiple wounds and barely escapes into an underground sewer system. There, she encountered Robert Sawyer and his refugee. Still without the whereabouts of Travis, Natalie forms a plan with the refugee for their escape with the remaining pods in level 2. After reaching the Serenity Facility of L3, she hacks into the mainframe of the Enforcer bot's A.I. Systems and turns them against the Serenity. with chaos present, Natalie notifies the refugee to make their way to the central elevator. She also hacks into all the electronic screens in L3 and delivers a speech which starts a liberation movement. Natalie does not reveal her real name but goes under the code name, "Cybra." The oppressed society along with hacked enforcer bots fight the opposing Serenity forces. Before leaving the facilities station, Cybra encounters a Serenity commander, Deacon Jay, along with reinforcements. With right timing, Robert Sawyer and Travis Fold help Cybra from Jay's attack. As Natalie reaches near the central elevator, Jay stops and fights her on a roof. After a narrow victory, Cybra reunites with Travis and Robert. Reconsidering their plan on escaping, Robert, Travis, and the large group of civil fighters decide to take back the whole ark by continuing to liberate levels 2 and 1. Natalie urges to help but Travis sends her back to Mars base colony along with medical support. The news of Cybra's major role in the Mars Ark's liberation rapidly spread throughout the 3 sectors. Military Space Corps from Sector B are sent to the Mars Ark to provide assistance. Commander Reynold Fox endeavors to meet Cybra. Martian Revolt 21 years ago Scientists Samuel Willops and Kinley Allison initialize their Martian project, in which they create a hybrid using a bio sample from Mars and both of their DNA. As the martians (Maris and Maria) grow up, they become more and more dangerous. Leader of the Nyx Colony, Miles Grant, orders to exterminate the Martians. Thinking that they killed them, they fled the colony as goop. Present time, they return with a large clan (consisting of a thousand martians) and attack the Nyx and Civic Colonies. An injured scientist sends a distress message to the Base colony. The corps arrive but Willops tells Lieutenant Gregory Danvers' men to hold fire. Failed to reason, Maris and his clan engage the corps in battle. In the meantime, Cybra discovers the clan's hideout which seems to be cave leading to a massive village. The villagers attack Cybra but Maria tells them to stop, allowing them to talk. Natalie promises Maria to help the sickened villagers if they help her stop the fight. Trusting Cybra, they follow her to the battlefield. After both sides see the martian women and children, they cease fire. Willops tells Maris if they stop the attack, they will lend them supplies and help the sick. After agreeing, Willops and a group of scientists work together on the cure while Cybra and Danvers deliver trucks of supplies to their cave. Willops apologizes to Maris about the past and shakes his hand saying that he is welcome to visit. Serenger's Assault (Continued) 3 months later, the MSC (Military Space Corps) convoy arrives on Base colony from the Jupiter Ark. Commander Reynold Fox, Mars Ark Captain Keith Grant, and other officers form a committee. They discuss about the seized state of the Venus Ark from Serenity. The Serenity hostages were interrogated but gave vague information. Before ordering the attack, they agree that they will need to send a spy to uncover their more information about their intentions. After disclosing their meeting, Commander Fox requests to see Cybra. Natalie walks into his office with her suit and helmet, continuing to disguise herself. Fox offers Natalie to join the corps and help fight Serenity. She accepts the offer on one condition: her identity is kept secret. Fox respects her decision but tells her that he, at least, needs to know. Natalie takes off her helmet and tells him his name. Surprised by her young age, Fox welcomes her to the corps. Temporarily skipping her physical and exams, he debriefs the first mission to Natalie. She will need to provide assistance to Aaron Snow (Spy) and his infiltration to the Venus Ark. Cybra responds affirmatively and tells Fox that she will need preparation. During Natalie's prepping, she meets Aaron Snow and creates a new suit specialized for infiltrating. Fox deprecates Natalie due to her lack of experience. Upon reaching the ship, Natalie and Snow put their differences aside and focus on the mission. In six hours, they arrive at the Venus Ark's vicinity. Serenity officers demand to know who they are. After successfully claiming their Serenger identities, they gave them permission to access the docking bay. Snow told a Serenity officer that he and Natalie were survivors from the failed attempt to capture the Mars Ark. They addressed the higher ups, which then gave the spies clearance to the central elevator for L1. They were appointed to discuss matters with the leader, Garon Synder. While being escorted to L1, Snow tells Cybra to make sure to memorize her surroundings. As General Synder questions the spies, Snow meretriciously improvises his answers. Synder extensively stares into Natalie's eyes and expresses his gratitude for her to make it out safe. He advised them to rest in the barracks and wait for their commander's orders. On their way back, they find the archives but sees it guarded by 2 sentinel bots. Snow uses his shock gloves to temporarily disable their functions. Using Snow's disruption, Natalie sneaks into the Archives in L1 to download all of Serenity's plans, history, and Intel. As Natalie and Snow walk into the elevator, an asteroid hits and shakes the Venus Ark. Natalie drops and hits her head on an edge, causing her to be unconscious and disabling her disguise. Quickly realizing their position was blown, Snow carried Natalie and rushed into the elevator. Snow uses his shock gloves to zap Natalie awake. The elevator stops at L2, the doors open and a large group of Serengers aim towards Natalie and Snow. Prior to their capture, Natalie activates her neural potent simulator as the last resort. Natalie and Snow has been interrogated then placed into their prison cells in L3. Using her maximum brain capacity, Natalie easily performs her escape, deal with enemy encounters, rescue Snow, and even remember every single detail from the archives download. Natalie finds her suit and fights their way to L2. Upon reaching the docking bay, they are stopped by Derrick Synder with a modified power suit. Cybra and Synder clashed while Snow fends off the other Serengers. Cybra spares Derrick's life then leaves the ark with Snow. Multiple attacker jets chase down Natalie and Snow but Cybra easily outwits them. During their journey back to Mars, Natalie constructed a device (Open-Mind) that captures and stores a person's memories and experience to project visual interpretation due to the fact that her Data storage broke back at the Venus Ark. Soon after finishing the construction, blood pours out from her eyes, nose, and ears, then she blacked out. A week later, she wakes up in an infirmary at the Mars Base Colony. Despite their relief, the members of committee (Samuel Willops, Benjamin Theo, Reynold Fox) forms a meeting. Cybra uses open-mind to reveal the plans of Serenity. Astonished by Cybra's achievements, Willops invites her to come along with Fox to Europa (Jupiter Moon) for a personal discussion with the admiral and overseer. Natalie reacts ambiguously, stating that everything's moving too fast. Superior Cybra An alter ego of Natalie begins to appear as an effect of experiencing full brain usage. The alter ego constantly persists Natalie to use the neural potent simulator once more. Eventually convinced, Natalie injects herself with the potent stim, becoming 'Superior Cybra.' With her new mindset, she sees the martians as a hindrance to humanity's growth. She equips her suit, reprogrammed dozens of sentinel bots and flies to their village. The villagers gleefully react to Natalie's arrival, Cybra returns their welcoming arms by attacking them. The sentinel bots steal their supplies as Cybra pummels Maris to the ground. Maris declares war before passing out. Cybra states that there will be no war, only a massacre. The new Natalie realizes that the fear of causing death is no longer an obstacle for her, thus leading her to create a machine that projects an energy wave which kills only Serenity members. Travis, Willops and a squad of soldiers break into Natalie's room demanding an answer for her actions. Natalie responds happily with martian blood on her face, "I can fix everything, but you need to let me work." While finishing the 'purifier' machine, the sentinel bots attack the squad of soldiers.Travis runs through the fight and hugs Natalie tightly and shouts for his daughter to return. Cybra throws Travis aside and activates the machine, sending a large wave from the beacon tower of the Base colony. Travis shoots the machine, disrupting the wave. Nonchalantly expecting the outcome, Cybra attempts to kill Travis as she only sees him as an impediment to her true potential. Before delivering the killing blow, she is tackled by Ashlynn Sawyer using Natalie's mark 1 suit. After a horrendous fight, Cybra comes out victorious. Fox's soldiers confront Cybra and orders her to stay down, but she emits an electromagnetic wave that ruptures all eardrums in the vicinity. Due to Fox's power suit protecting him, he remains conscious. Both Ashlynn and Fox attack Cybra at once but she easily out maneuvers them and Natalie wakes up in a glass container with large gauntlets securing her limbs. Fox manages to pin Cybra down and Snow uses the opportunity to shoot Cybra in the head with a nonlethal projectile to stun her, astonishingly, she remains awake and active. Natalie starts to feel unstable emotions, wounded Travis comes out and comforts her and she finally blacks out. Natalie wakes up in a glass container room with large and thick manacles restraining her. The Sol War 2 First Voyage 3 Sol War II 4 The Great Expansion 5 The Big Crunch 6 Personality 7 Powers and Abilities ''' Powers After Natalie's death in the Sol War, her vulnerability without her suit, and enemies seemingly getting stronger, she decides to infuse her blood with specialized nanobots that drastically increases her survival probability. '''Nano-Active Blood - '''Natalie's bloodstream is primed with nanites, which enhance's her physical and mental performance beyond what can be emulated by natural means. This entails that she's faster, stronger, more mentally capable and overall superior to fellow members of their species, without being obviously supernatural. * '''Enhanced Strength - '''Natalie has an incredible ability to defy weight limitations for human standards, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Natalie can catch, lift, or throw items up to a ton. Her strength also extends to her legs, enabling her to kick with forces strong enough to break concrete and leap over 20 feet in a single bound. * '''Enhanced Speed - '''Natalie's speed easily surpasses the finest human athlete, capable of running up to 50 mph, though she has shown to go twice as fast in short bursts in seconds. * '''Enhanced Durability - '''Due to the nanites in Natalie's system, her bones and muscles are far denser than a human's. Her ability to endure and resist damage is extremely high, allowing her to recieve numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. She has shown to be durable enough to withstand energy blasts that would kill a normal human in one shot, fall from thousands of feet on her back, and survive considerably low/high temperatures with little discomfort. * '''Enhanced Agility - '''Natalie's agility easily surpasses the finest human athlete. She has shown flawless ability to rapidly respond by changing her body's position efficiently, enabling her body to dodge fast moving projectiles and attacks, easily maneuver around the environment, and other gymnastic, athletic or martial implements with little effort. * '''Enhanced Reflexes - '''Natalie has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing her to perceive close objects moving at mach 1 speeds, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block point blank detriments and react instantaneously to what humans take a lot more time to react to. * '''Enhanced Stamina - '''The nanites in Natalie's bloods resists the build-up of lactic acid in her muscles, allowing her to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the finest athlete. She can exert herself at peak performance for hours before showing any sign of fatigue. * '''Enhanced Endurance - '''Natalie survive without supplies, resources, energy, or any other necessities for an extended amount of time. She can can hold her breath up to an hour, remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. * '''Enhanced Healing - '''Natalie's healing speed and efficiency far surpasses a human's. External, including fractured bones and deeper burns, heal at an accelerated rate disregarding severity. Natalie has also shown to recover from Internal damage that would certainly kill a human, such as severe blood loss and damage to her organs. Cellular and genetic damage and decay is reduced, greatly extending Natalie's lifespan. Lost limbs can be regenerated, although it takes a considerable amount of time. Natalie is also nearly immune to diseases and toxins. * '''Enhanced Senses - '''Natalie has extremely accurate senses, allowing her to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch far better than an average human. She is also capable of focusing a certain sense, doubling it's efficiency, to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste by blocking out all the other ones. Abilities '''Indomitable Will: '''Natalie can overcome most forms of temptation including telepathy, mind control, manipulation, morality breaking, etc. Through her willpower, she can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against her, even up to the point of cheating death and pushing herself past her own limitations. '''Super-Genius Intellect: '''Natalie has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, thought process, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. Natalie has extensive higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, awareness and understanding of causality, vast strategic expertise, complete competence in any situation, handle any complex mental operations, possess superior learning capacity, nearly infinite creativity in inventing, etc. '''Master Computer Operator/Hacker: '''Natalie has shown her capability to hack, program, or fix bugs/viruses in systems and machines that are impossible for natural humans to accomplish. Her ability in infiltrating and managing data is almost intuitive; she instinctively knows how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. Natalie can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid her in various situations. '''Master Inventor/Engineer: '''Mastering all fields of engineering (Chemical, Civil, Electrical, Mechanical, Software, and Systems), Natalie is capable of constructing and fixing anything that she has a clear concept of if she has the necessary resources to build/fix it. '''Expert Acrobat: '''With experience and nanite enhancements, Natalie's acrobatic skills are on par with the finest human athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform almost every acrobatic stunt possible. '''Skilled Tactician: '''Although her tactics has shown to have flaws, Natalie has capability of formulating battle strategies, contingency plans, and situational plans in order to overcome difficult problems, and be victorious. '''Skilled Martial Artist: '''Natalie has trained in unarmed combat by Aaron Snow, Jon Koto, and Robert Sawyer. She has become quite formidable on her own when the situation arises but still lacks many weaknesses. Although trained in multiple forms of martial arts, she favors taekwondo above all others. '''Expert Swordsman: '''Formerly a disciple of Jon Koto, Natalie is shown to be proficient with most blades due to her training in Kenjutsu. '''Trained Marksman: '''Natalie knows how to moderately handle firearms, mainly the ones she produced, but has shown to miss her targets in complicated positions. '''Expert Mecha Pilot: '''Natalie is proficiently skilled in piloting mechs. She is able to fully understand its functions, controls, capability and utilize it efficiently. '''Skilled Vehicular Driver: '''Natalie is moderately capable of driving and handling most space, land, and air automobiles. She even has shown her capability to drive exotic ships. '''Aetheric Sensitive: '''When Natalie traveled into the Quintessence Nebula, she gained an unprecedented ability to control Aether, a life-force energy. There are dozens of ways to use Aether, but there are 3 main forms: Creation, Alteration, and Destruction. Usually, one would only be able to utilize a certain aspect of a form (Such as controlling one's height from Alteration) but Natalie has shown her capability of Creation to be endless. She created plant life, houses, and even recreated her destroyed ship. Although Natalie has only briefly stayed in the Quintessence Nebula and was forced to wear the Anti-Aetheric mark most of the time, Warlock stated that if she stayed, she would certainly become a god among men. '''Paraphernalia Equipment Cybra Suits ''' Natalie wears a suit containing various tools, weapons, and defensive constructs. Aside from her current model, she has made a number of suits, some are utilized for specific situations. ''Mark I (Retaliator)'' * '''Peak Human Condition: '''Due to the potent simulator allowing Cybra to access 100% of her muscles, her bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, Cybra's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but not to the superhuman level. * '''Energized Wrist Blade: '''Can generate and retract energy blades from Cybra's wrists, which is capable of easily cutting through almost any material. * '''Magnetic Boots: '''Latch onto any surface using magnetic energy. * '''Data Storage: '''Can interface with computers and IT networks, allowing Cybra to download and gather information. ''Mark II (Infiltrator)'' * '''Data Manipulator: '''Can manipulate the binary visible computer information known as data allowing Cybra to collect, corrupt, program, reprogram, disable, enable, or store data with minimal time and effort. * '''Force-field Generation: '''Cybra can create a versatile shield to protect herself. * '''Dual Energized Wrist Blades * Hover Pack: '''Temporarily levitate from the ground at limited heights. * '''Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Cybra to monitor the vitals of organisms, including heart and brain scans. Mark III (Voyager) * Scanning: '''Cybra's helmet can scan anything and analyze the data and information that is gathered, including not only technological and digital subjects, but also subjects that are biological, chemical, etc. * '''Universal Translator: '''Emits a field that translates every spoken language. * '''Data Manipulator * Signal Transmission * Hover Pack * Magnetic Boots * Camouflage * Dual Energized Wrist Blades * Sensor Array Armors Cybra wears suits of armor coated with protection, some are equipped with various enhancements. Knight Armor * Increased Protection: '''Natalie has solid metal plating that protects her from various kinds of harm. ''Terra Armor'' * 'Laser Attacks: '''The armor can emit lasers from its palms and fingers, intense beams of light that can shatter, cut, vaporize, or even singe a target. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''The armor can lift, catch, and throw objects weighing up to 7 tons. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''The armor can resist immense amounts of damage, even crash landing on a planet's surface from its stratosphere, which is about 32 miles of falling. * '''Force Armor Generation: '''The armor bears an invisible cloak of armor, resisting numerous blows of attacks before being depleted. * '''Hover Back & Boots ' '''Mecha Suits Cybra is known as 'Mech Maiden' for her giant mechanical suits. She mainly uses them for battling hundreds of enemies and/or strong opponents, deal with special environmental situations, or to support her allies. Mecha (Warrior) * Supernatural Strength: '''Capable of lifting up to 100 tons and generate destructive shock-waves with pure force. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''The armor is extremely solid, allowing the user to withstand crushing weights, impacts, pressures, temporal changes, etc. * '''Bionic Attachments: '''The suit can utilize various forms of weapons and switch to the ideal tool/weapon for a situation. ** '''Arm Cannon: '''Projects beams of pure solidified energy that causes concussive damage, with effects ranging from slight push, hard hit, knock-out, minor and major damage, shattering and up to total annihilation of the target. ** '''Laser Sword: '''A blade of highly concentrated solidified energy that cuts through almost anything. ** '''Energy Shield: '''Create shields out of energy, blocking various attacks. * '''Smart Concussive Turrets: '''Equipped on each shoulder, targets conscious hostiles and rapidly fires non-lethal energy pellets, immobilizing enemies on contact. * '''Pulse Emitters: '''Project concentrated pulse waves that knocks back enemies, vehicles, or penetrate dense structure. * '''EMP Emission: '''Temporarily disable every electronic device in the vicinity. * '''Jet Pack: '''Can fly through air or space using energy expulsion. * '''Electronic Communication: '''The suit can intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions. * '''Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. Mecha (Sunlight) * Solar Energy Projection: '''The suit can release solar energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, projecting huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets to slightly singing them. * '''Self-Gravitational Influence: '''The suit can manipulate the gravitational energy around it, causing Cybra to freely fly without the negative effects of gravity. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''The suit can catch, lift, and throw objects weighing up to 1000 tons. * '''Supernatural Durability * Electronic Communication * Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection * A.I. Controlled: 'Can be controlled manually or automatically by Cybra. '''Omniac Locator ' After figuring out the cause of the Local Group's annihilation, Natalie builds a device that solely locates Omniacs, which are remnants of the universe's creation and grants the user who possess them unprecedented power. '''F.A.I.S To deal with difficult or multiple tasks, Natalie constructed the Flexible Artificial Intelligence Systems (FAIS). FAIS (pronounced as faze) has been implemented in most of Natalie's technology, including her contacts, and provides accurate calculations, data storage, answers, and theories. FAIS does not perform or cause any physical activity but can manipulate any and all data recieved. Former Equipment * '''White Omniac: '''Also known as Space-Time orb, manipulates and controls the very Transporation Weapons Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:Gadget Users Category:Females Category:UV-Prime Characters